


Who Knew Playing House Could Be So Dramatic?

by ShipThatLadies



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipThatLadies/pseuds/ShipThatLadies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lil fic I wrote with everyone as kids. Everyone also wants to be with Wendla, Hanschen and Melchior fight, Wendla is mildly scheming and Ernst wants everyone to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew Playing House Could Be So Dramatic?

“I'm bored.” Hanschen sighed as he sat out at lunch with his friends. 

“Me too.” Wendla agreed. 

“Why don't we play house?” Melchior offered. 

“Ooh! Yes!” Wendla grinned as she jumped up excitedly. 

“Only if I get to be Wendla's husband.” Hanschen stated as stood up to go hold hands with his best friend. 

“No!” Melchior disagreed. “I want to be Wendla's husband!”

“Too bad!” Hanschen spat back. “I said it first so I get to be her husband!” 

“But I'd be a better husband for her then you'd be!” Melchior argued. They were so caught up in their argument that they did not noticed Wendla wander off. 

“As if!” Hanschen scoffed. “I'm her best friend for a reason!” 

“But I'm still better for her regardless!” Melchior stated. 

“You're as good for her as rain is for a picnic.” Hanschen snarled. 

“Yeah well-” Melchior started but was interrupted by a sweet voice. 

“Excuse me boys” Wendla interrupted as she wander back over with Ilse in tow, the two hand in hand. “but Ilse is going to be husband!” 

“Oh.” was all Melchior said, looking very disappointed. 

Hanschen on the other hand turned to glare at Ilse. “Be nice to her.” 

Wendla rolled her eyes and Ilse giggled. 

“Of course I'll be nice to her!” Ilse grinned. “She's my wife after all!” 

“We're going to go buy a house now.” Wendla interrupted as she tugged on Ilse's hand and started wandering over to the lines of cubby houses. 

As soon as they were gone, Melchior and Hanschen both turned back to glare at each other. 

“I'd still be her better husband.” Melchior muttered. 

“And I'm still her best friend, not _you._ ” Hanschen pointed out again with a snarl. 

Melchior looked genuinely hurt at this but then recovered. “That's fine. She didn't chose either of us as her husband so Melitta and Thea will be my wives.” 

Hanschen immediately felt anger surge within him and even more so as he saw his sisters shoot each other excited looks behind Melchior. Hanschen knew that Melchior knew about his sisters' crushes on him and to use that to get back at him was utterly unacceptable. 

“You will _not._ ” Hanschen growled. 

“No no Hanschen it's okay!” Melitta insisted as her and Thea ran over and grabbed each of Melchior's hands. 

“It's more than okay!” Thea added enthusiastically. 

Before Hanschen could reply, his sisters were tugging Melchior away towards where Wendla and Ilse went. Melchior shot Hanschen a smug look over his shoulder and Hanschen glared at him until he turned back around. 

After that Hanschen just stood there for a bit, his tiny hands clutched into fists and trying to slow his breathing. He soon gave up on that though and very dramatically stormed off, stomping his tiny feet the entire way until he reached a patch of grass near the corner of the playground. 

He sat there for a while just angrily picking at the grass until someone interrupted his peace and quiet.

“Are you okay?” Someone asked. Hanschen looked up to see a lanky blacked haired boy standing before him. 

Hanschen glared at him. 

“Wenlda said you weren't okay and that I should talk to you so here I am.” He quickly added nervously. 

“Who even are you?” Hanschen asked, the glare still not dropping. 

“Oh! Right! I'm Ernst!” He spoke happily. “I only started here a couple days ago, Wendla's mama told my mama it was a good place so here I am!” 

That's when it clicked to Hanschen, _oh, Ernst, the boy Wendla spends all her time outside of school playing with and that he had already gotten jealous of multiple times._ Hanschen glared even harder at him. 

“Wendla told me that you'd glare at me but she also told me not to leave you and I trust Wendla so can I sit with you?” Ernst added. 

Hanschen continued glaring. Ernst sat down next to him. 

“Are you mad that you didn't get to be Wendla's husband?” Ernst asked. “I was sad when I went over to play and Wendla already had a husband too.” 

If even possible, this made Hanschen glare even harder. “Do you like Wendla?” 

“Of course I like Wendla!” Ernst answered. “She's one of my best friends, why wouldn't I? Also everyone likes Wendle, who wouldn't like Wendla-” 

“ _No,_ ” Hanschen interrupted. “do you _like_ Wendla?” 

“Oh!” Ernst replied and then added with a blush. “I don't know. Wendla is amazing but I don't know.”

“You look like you do.” Hanschen stated bitterly. 

“I don't know, I might.” Ernst repeated, now toying with grass and gazing towards the ground, trying to hide his blush. “I've know Wendla for a long time so I might of when we were younger?” 

“I've known her for longer.” Hanschen muttered. 

“Do you like Wendla?” Ernst asked. 

“No. She's just my best friend and I want her and I don't like other's having her, especially Melchior. Ilse I'm okay with I guess but I'd still rather it me.” Hanschen replied before realizing that he got carried away and snapping “Either way it doesn't matter! I'm not mad about that! As long as Melchior doesn't get her.” 

“Oh. Are you mad about Melchior going with Thea and Melitta then?” Ernst asked. “Wendla told me they're your sisters.” 

Hanschen nodded, not seeing in the point in lying about it. “Melchior knows my sisters like him, he doesn't need to use them just because he's mad at me!” 

“Why don't you tell him that then?” Ernst asked. 

“What?” Hanschen replied, looking at Ernst like he had two heads. 

“Why don't you tell Melchior that.” Ernst repeated. “That whatever anger you two have is between you two and to not involve your sisters in it.” 

“He'd just ignore me.” Hanschen muttered. 

Ernst looked thoughtful for a second before he suddenly brightened. “He won't ignore me though!” 

“What?” Hanschen asked again. 

Ernst rolled his eyes, grabbed Hanschen hand and tugged him up. “Come on!” 

Before Hanschen could protest, Ersnt was already dragging him over to Melchior, Melitta and Thea.

“Excuse me,” Ernst interupted their conversation. “but could we please steal Melchior for a minute?” 

The three gave the two confused looks but none the less, Melitta and Thea shrugged and Melchior got up to follow Ernst and Hanschen. Once they were a safe distance away from Hanchen's sisters, Ernst spoke again. 

“Melchior, it's not okay to raise Melitta and Thea's hopes just because you want to annoy Hanschen.” Ernst spoke bluntly. 

“What?” Melchior asked. 

“We know that you know that Melitta and Thea like you and it's not okay to toy with them to get to Hanschen. Whatever bad blood you two have is between you two and you shouldn't involve people who have no part in it like Melitta and Thea.” Ernst expanded on his previous words. 

“Oh. I guess that's fair.” Melchior nodded. He then turned to Hanschen. “Sorry Hanschen.” 

“Um, it's okay?” Hanshen answered, honestly taken aback that Melchior listened at all and even more so that he _apologized._

“Great!” Ernst grinned. “You can go now Melchior!” 

Melchior shrugged and left. Ernst watched him go and then turned back to Hanschen who was now staring at him with a look of absolute wonder. 

“Hanschen?” Ernst asked, slightly confused as this was pretty much the first time he had seen Hanschen not glaring. 

Hanschen on his side, through listening to him talk to Melchior and talking to him in general, had suddenly just realized how much this young boy was like his sweet Wendla. 

“Be my wife.” Hanschen blurted out. 

Now it was Ernst's turn to look confused and ask “What?” 

“We should play house with the others and you should be my wife.” Hanschen repeated. 

“Oh. Yeah! Okay!” Ernst grinned and the two walked over to Wendla and Ilse. 

Hanschen pretended not to notice as Wendla's eyes flicked to him and Ernst holding hands and she quickly bit back a grin. Hanschen got the scary feeling that her sending Ernst in particular over to him was planned. 

“Ernst is my husband now!” Hanschen announced. 

Wendla grinned widely and dropped Ilse's hand to throw her tiny arms around Ernst's and Hanschen's shoulders in a big hug. 

“I knew you two would get on!” She squealed excitedly. “Right Ilse?” 

Ilse nodded and grinned. “Like an artist and a paintbrush!” 

Hanschen and Ernst looked at Ilse weirdly but Wendla just grinned. 

“Ooh! It would be awfully rude of us to not invite the new couple in for tea!” Ilse then added to Wendla, wanting to get back to the game. “Don't you agree dear?” 

“Oh yes of course!” Wendla grinned as she left Ernst and Hanschen to take both of Ilse's hands into her own and kiss her sweetly on the cheek. 

Hanschen was almost jealous for a second but then Ernst squeezed his hand lightly and grinned at him and it melted away. 

“That would be wonderful wouldn't it dear?” Ernst grinned at Hanschen. 

“Yes, of course darling.” Hanschen nodded at Ernst who smiled happily back. Hanschen ignored Wendla's happy grin aimed at them and instead focused on his new wife's happy smiling face, hoping that he'd get to see much more of it in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like I have a whole bunch of headcannons surrounding Ernst and Wendla and Hanschen as kids and it basically goes that Wendla grew up with both Ernst and Hanschen but the two never met each other and Wendla always thought they'd like each other and was a scheming sweetheart and made them meet each other and she was right and they fell in love and Wendla never let them forgot that it was her who introduced them. That and that Hanschen is possessive of his best friend and Ernst had a crush on Wendla when they were little (totally not based off them dancing with each other in Touch Me)
> 
> [Also I have a tumblr](http://littlehansirilow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
